Every gas molecules have its characteristic spectral lines, so when the emission spectrum of light source is overlapped with the gas absorption spectrum, the light issued by a narrow-band light source or a laser light source can be used to make it pass through the gas to be detected, determining the concentration of the gas by the measurement of the transmission light intensity. As a result of the general light source linewidth is wide, but some of the gas absorption spectral lines are very narrow, so the light power is not obviously changed by passing through the gas chamber, leading to the measuring sensitivity is not good enough. The output of the laser light source has a narrow spectral lines, which is fit for the measurement of a variety of gas.
Laser plays an important role in modern spectroscopy, due to its high monochromaticity (narrow spectral line), high brightness, high directivity and other unique advantages. A new laser spectroscopy develops with significant application prosperity in various research fields such as modern agriculture and environmental science, biology and medical science, physics, chemistry and materials science and astrophysics, and in industrial process monitoring.
When laser is used for gas detection, it plays an important role in environmental detection and analysis, as well as a variety of industrial process control, etc. Each gas molecules has its characteristic spectral lines, so certain gases can be detected by using the characteristics of the laser of narrow linewidth. One of common gas detection methods by laser is to adjust or set the wavelength emitted from the laser to be consistent with the characteristic absorption spectrum line of the gas to be detected, to transmit the laser through the gas chamber, and thus to determine the concentration of the gas by measuring the attenuation of the laser after transmitting through the gas cavity. This detection method is simple in both the principle and the structure. However, generally the light source has a wide spectral linewidth, and some of the gases have very narrow absorption spectral lines, so the optical power does not change obviously when passing through the gas chamber, which lowers and limits measuring sensitivity. Especially, it is more difficult for detecting tiny gas concentration.
The conventional differential absorption method is based on two beams in a common optical path passing through the same gas cavity to be detected. The output beam wavelength of one beam is consistent with the characteristics absorption spectral lines of the gas to be detected. And the output beam wavelength of the adjacent beam is selected to be near the absorption spectral lines of the gas to be detected, but not exactly the same with its absorption lines, to be used as a reference light in order to eliminate the instability of light intensity in the light path. However, this detection method does not eliminate the detection error caused by the instability of the wavelength of light, which can not be ignored in the practice of detection. Therefore, in the prior art, the differential absorption method is improved. Commonly, the laser current and temperature is stabilized to realize a stable wavelength outputted from the laser. However such a regulation method is passive, do not strictly eliminate fluctuations of the laser, thus such an improvement do not obtain good effects.
Development of modern spectral composition detection and analysis system based on fiber laser will not only has great significance to the development of laser spectroscopy, but also make the fiber laser spectral analysis system more portable to be used expediently. Therefore, it is a technical problem to be solved in this field as how to apply the fiber laser in the field of gas concentration detection taking various advantages of the fiber laser, such as its compact structure, narrow linewidth of the laser output. There is a need for a gas concentration measurement method and system which not only taking advantages of fiber laser but also obtaining high sensitivity and high precision of gas detection.